Cinefluorography, strain gauge movement transduction, and electromyographic techniques are being used to measure and analyze a number of physiological variables during speech production. These data are being used to develop prinicples of speech motor control in normal subjects. These principles are then employed to structure parallel investigations and hypotheses of speech motor control in stutterers, deaf speakers, and dysarthric speakers.